


Loneliness and a pile seashells

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, merman au, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux makes an interesting discovery while walking alone on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness and a pile seashells

Armitage sighed, deciding to come down to a choice secluded beach and think, as he had been doing a lot lately. He took his shoes off and just allowed the wet sand to squish between his toes as he looked out into the sea. This life of solitude was not as great as he had hoped lately. Deep down he missed the family he had left behind and just longed for someone. A companion. A friend. Perhaps even more then that.

He came to a formation of rocks and placed his shoes back on his feet before venturing further. He climbed over and sat down, just thinking to himself for a moment. Then he heard splashing. He didn’t think much of it at first but then it began to get closer. His brows knitted together and he looked around, still not seeing anything but he had defiantly heard it. 

He stood, following the sound around the other side of the large rock. His blue eyes widened in shock as they peered into the ocean.

A dark haired man was swimming in the water, watching him. But it was no ordinary man as evident by the pink tailfin that stuck out of the water behind him. He just looked back at the human, playful smile on his face.

Armitage was lost for words.

“Surely I am seeing things.”

“You are not.” Kylo replied, causing the smaller man to jump a bit.

He backed up against the rock, nervous as his legs were still within arm's reach. “You cannot be a--”

“A merman? Quite.”

“What--what do you want?”

“To talk.”

“Is that all?”

Kylo hummed and gave a shrug, “It appears you could use some company.”

Armitage scoffed, “What makes you say that?”

“You’re always here. Alone.” Kylo mused, swimming around a bit which made Armitage a little tease, “I have been watching you for quite some time.”

“You have?”

“Well, I live just right down here.”

“I--I don’t.” The redhead was having a hard time even processing this. “I thought your people were a myth.”

“No. Endangered maybe but we are quite real.”

The human didn't relax one bit, “And everything else I may have heard?”

“Such as?”

“That are you not the friendliest.”

Kylo snickered, “There are way worse in the sea then merpeople, human.”

“Fair enough.” Armitage murmured, still flush against that rock.

Kylo looked him over with interest, “You look so tense. Why don’t you come in for a swim?”

“I’d rather not.”

Kylo snorted, “Why? Are you afraid I might drag you to your death?”

Armitage lifted an eyebrow, “That is what merpeople do, is it not?”

Kylo huffed in amusement, “I am not a siren.”

“So you do do that?”

Kylo just shrugged innocently, playful expression on his face.

Armitage huffed this time, “I believe I’ll pass.”

“Fine. Then I guess I will have to come to you.” Kylo replied.

The redhead took a small step back, “What do you mean?”

Kylo gave him another smirk, his hands sliding over a nearby rock and helping to lift himself out of the water.

Armitage just watched him a moment, eyes widening as they looked the merman’s full form. His pink scales glistened in the sun and his long hair flowed so wonderfully down his back. It was truly a beautiful sight, even if the human would not say something to that effect.

Kylo sighed, sitting himself on a nice, flat rock not to far away from Armitage. He lifted his tail out of the water and as the liquid dripped from it the scales formed into legs. 

The human gasped softly, watching as the merman tilted his head and adjusted the seashells in his hair, “No fucking way.” He said to himself in astonishment. The creature was beautiful. He almost couldn’t take his eyes off him.

The merman snickered. He never tired of seeing such a reaction. He kept his legs closed as he shifted on the rock, “Forgive my lack of clothing.” he said and laid down, enjoying the sun as his long dark hair splayed out.

Armitage blinked, “Do--I assume that some of you live on land then?” He asked, finally moving a bit closer.

“Some.” Kylo answered, “And they bred with humans so there are little purebloods anymore.” He said, “After spending so much time on land the sea part dwindles.”

“And you are full blooded?”

“Yes.” Kylo replied, “I usually only mingle below the surface.”

Armitage crouched down, “So why would you be interested in a human like me?”

Kylo hummed and turned onto his belly, facing the redhead. “There's something--sad about you.” he replied. “Something I often find in myself.”

“You do not have a--mate or whatever?”

“Not yet. I find it quite hard to settle down.” He smirked a little again, “I am a free spirit.”

“So I see.” Armitage replied, unable to keep his eyes from flickering over the beautiful creature.

The merman huffed softly in amusement, his legs up and swaying behind him as if it were his tail. “I am Kylo Ren.”

The human smiled slightly, “Armitage.”

“Tell me, Armitage, why do you not have a mate?” 

“I never had any desire for one.”

“Until now?”

“Who says I do?”

“You do. I can see that you are lonely, human. It is written all over your face.”

Armitage snorted, “And I suppose you intend to help me with that?”

“Possibly. But you’d have to trust me.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“In time you will.”

“Oh? Who says I’ll even be coming back?”

Kylo hummed, the redheads interest not lost on him. "I am certain you will tomorrow.” he replied with a grin," See you then. " he purred and suddenly jumped back into the water.

“Wait!” Armitage called after him and leaned in to search for kylo but the creature was long gone. His eyes then widened and he quickly scrambled away from the water. Would he really be foolish enough to come back tomorrow?” He shook his head and began to walk back to his car. But then he stopped, unable to stop thinking about that beautiful dark hair. 

“Perhaps I will.”


End file.
